Puck's Sister
by Sparklyduck
Summary: We find out that Puck has a sister... Turns out she is a singing legend and she and Daphne have much in common. A very funny story created by Sparklyduck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided that I should do this because, who wouldn't want to see Puck's sister?! Anyways, I'll give his sister a chance in Point Of View. Also, I am NOT going to make another chapter until I get 10 reviews!**

 **Sabrina POV**

I woke to a knock on the door. I dressed and went down the rickety steps of the Grimm house. Granny Relda was already at the door. There was a girl who looked strangely familiar to me. "Hello. May I help you?" Granny said to the girl. "Yes. Is this the Grimm house?" She asked. "Yes, it is. What do you need?" I told her directly. "Well, you might want to sit down." She replied with the same tone as me. We let her in and Daphne, Elvis, Granny and I sat down. Puck was still sleeping. "So? What do you need to tell us?" I said. "Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Lulu. And I'm Puck's sister." she said. Daphne inserted her and in her mouth like she does whenever she is exited. "Well, that is quite the surprise. But how do we know you are Puck's sister?" Granny asked. "Go wake him up, and we will see." Lulu said.

 **Puck POV**

I woke up to Daphne screaming in my ear. "PUCK WAKE UP AD COME DOWNSTAIRS!" "Fine… I'll come in a second…." I groaned. I dressed, went downstairs, and then Sabrina socked me in the nose. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us." Then I noticed my long lost sister sitting on the couch. She cringed. "Lulu?" I managed to croak. Her eyes lit up as if this has been a miserable day. "Puck!" I raced over to hug her. She spun me around like she did when we were little. "Uh, Lulu this is Sabrina." I introduced them. Sabrina forced a smile. "Old lady, this is my sister Lulu. Daphne, you two ill get along great."

 **Thanks for watching! Like I said, no chapter until 10 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I did this because one person kept reviewing/screaming at me, so here I am. Enjoy!**

 **Sabrina POV**

I'm really freaked out. A girl who looks exactly like Puck showed up on our front door and Puck has all his attention on her. They are both in Puck's room and it's locked. They come down for dinner when Lulu says something unexpected… "Uh, guys? I really need to tell you all something." We turn our attention to her. "When I disappeared, I didn't really disappear. I was kidnapped. I soon escaped and became a singer. I sing songs from the outside world to Everafters. I have a concert tonight. Please come."

 **Puck POV**

At Lulu's concert, we all take a seat in the front row. The lights dim. Then Lulu comes out. "Hello, everybody! Thank you for coming. Tonight I'll be singing 'Friends' and 'The Middle'. Thank you!" She called to the crowd. Then The Middle started. " _Take a seat. Down over there, sat on the stair stay or leave. The cabinets are bear….."_ Her singing put me in a daze. Even Sabrina was happy. At the end of the concert, everybody gave her a standing ovation. I beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! Oh, by the way, I'll be adding another Point Of View for Lulu. Thanks!**

 **Sabrina POV**

I slept through the whole concert. There was chatter a the dinner table about it. "I liked the special affects…." "I wish Elvis came…." But then it was something Puck said that caught my attention. "Lulu, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" She smiled then nodded. I knew I had to talk to Puck sooner or later. After dinner I went up o Puck's room.

 **Puck POV**

When I went up to my room I found Sabrina waiting at the door. I knew there was something wrong. "Uh, hi?" I half said half asked. "Hi." She had a really flat tone. I felt like turning around and have Lulu throw me out the window. "What is wrong?" I asked.

"You're spending way more time with Lulu than with me. Why?" That is when I broke down crying.

 **Lulu POV**

I had this feeling that something was wrong. I went upstairs to find Puck crying. There was Sabrina standing next to him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I yelled. "I don't know, I just said that he was spending more time with you than with me." She said quickly. _Sob_. Puck was still sobbing. "Are you crazy woman? We have been separated for over 3,000 years!" I said angrily. Sabrina looked down at her feet. Then she left to go to bed. I sat down next to Puck. "Puck, it's OK. Our fine now….."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Previously, Puck and Sabrina got into a fight and Lulu went to the rescue. 5 reviews and I'll post~ Also I got Request for longer chapters so~ Here I am!**

 **Sabrina POV**

I feel really bad for making Puck cry. I peek out of my room and see Lulu carrying Puck into their room. He is curled up like a ball still crying. I wanted to apologize in the morning. To both of them. I then drifted off to sleep… I woke up and found Daphne getting dressed. "Oh, you're awake," Daphne said. "We were just about to leave for a concert." She said. "You go without me." I told her. She just shrugged and left the room.

 **Puck POV**

I snuggled in closer to Lulu's chest and her warmth wrapped around me. The familiar smell of her perfume like natural sent gave me comfort. I wouldn't leave her side. "Lulu?" I asked. "Hmm?" She looked at me and softly smiled. "Will you NEVER EVER leave me again?" I asked. I hoped she would say yes. "Of course. I promise. Then I fell asleep in her hug. When we got there she nudged me and I woke up. I sat on a blanket 5 feet in front of the stage.

 **Lulu POV**

When I sing, all my worries float away. Today, I sang 'Better When I'm Dancing' and 'All Falls Down'. " _When it all falls down for whatever,"_ But it was when I sang 'Better When I'm Dancing' was when I noticed something strange.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people. I left off with a cliffhanger, so we are back! :D**

 **Sabrina POV**

At the house, I did some research like I always do when I am bored. I read my father's journal and thought about something. How and why was Lulu kidnapped? Who kidnapped her? These are questions I don't have answers to. Now that I have these questions to ponder, I'll be thinking until they come back from the concert.

 **Puck POV**

When Lulu ended the concert, I knew something was bothering her. "Lulu, you seem bothered. What is wrong?" I asked her once we got into the car. "Just….. When I was preforming….. I noticed something that looked exactly like the thing that kidnapped me. I got worried, that's all." She replied. Then I snuggled in again and drifted to sleep.

 **Lulu POV**

When we got home and went to sleep, I turned over on the giant trampoline me and Puck shared. He was awake. "What's on your mind?" I asked. "N-nothing." He turned over. "Don' worry, Puck. I won't leave you again. What I saw earlier was just a shadow. I promise." I reassured him. He turned back to face me and smiled. We both sat up and Puck flew into my hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm running out of idea's please give me an idea!**

 **Sabrina POV**

I went up to Puck's room at night and found Lulu asleep. Puck was right in front of me. "I had a feeling you would come." He told me. "Yeah. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened the other day." I confessed. "It's fine," He said. Then he drew me in and kissed me. When we stopped, I went bck to my room and daydreamed. We actually did not notice Lulu was watching the whole time and making some weird derpy face.

 **Puck POV**

When I went back to the trampoline, Lulu was wide awake. "Puck! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." I blushed. "Come on, Puck. Go back to sleep." She smiled. Then she got up. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "I promised to meet Daphne." She grinned a mischievous grin that I have used a million times. "NO YOU WILL NOT TELL HER." I practically screamed in her ear. "We'll see about that," She left the room.

 **Lulu POV**

I met with Daphne in the hallway. "Daphne, do I have the story." I told her everything that happened in the room. She grinned. "But they fight a lot. Won't that be a problem?" She asked. "No, I don't think so. With Sabrina and Puck, they could start war on each other and make up in the end." I replied. "Well, good night then." She went back to her room. When I went back to me and Puck's room, he was sleeping like a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the chapter 6**

 **Sabrina POV**

That morning Sabrina couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. Lulu had another concert, but they all decided to stay. While Lulu was gone, they found her concert on TV. She sang 'I Wish' and 'Want U Back' perfectly. I planed to ask her something. "Puck?" I asked, hoping the boy would snap out of his trance. "WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW?!" He yelled. "Oh, it's you. What do you need?" He asked. "Do you love your sister?"

 **Puck POV**

I stayed silent for a moment. "Of course I do." I said and quickly looked away. "It's just.. She was the best friend a boy could ask for. She would play pranks with me. When she was kidnapped, it was the worst day of my life. When she hugs me, it feels like those days again." I bit my lip. Sabrina hugged me and whispered,"It's okay."

 **Lulu POV**

At the concert, Mayor Charming was actually there. With Snow White. Anyways, the crowd loved my songs. Even the Queen Of Hearts! "Thank you everyone, for coming to my concert. Exit is behind you all, so feel free to leave. I'm leaving myself. Thank you all and have a nice day!" I shouted. I went back home, and to my surprise they were watching my concert on TV. "I thought you guys said you didn't want to come," I said. They all turned around sheepishly. "Let's go get ice-cream," Granny Relda said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm running out of idea's please give me an idea!**

 **Sabrina POV**

I went up to Puck's room at night and found Lulu asleep. Puck was right in front of me. "I had a feeling you would come." He told me. "Yeah. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened the other day." I confessed. "It's fine," He said. Then he drew me in and kissed me. When we stopped, I went bck to my room and daydreamed. We actually did not notice Lulu was watching the whole time and making some weird derpy face.

 **Puck POV**

When I went back to the trampoline, Lulu was wide awake. "Puck! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." I blushed. "Come on, Puck. Go back to sleep." She smiled. Then she got up. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "I promised to meet Daphne." She grinned a mischievous grin that I have used a million times. "NO YOU WILL NOT TELL HER." I practically screamed in her ear. "We'll see about that," She left the room.

 **Lulu POV**

I met with Daphne in the hallway. "Daphne, do I have the story." I told her everything that happened in the room. She grinned. "But they fight a lot. Won't that be a problem?" She asked. "No, I don't think so. With Sabrina and Puck, they could start war on each other and make up in the end." I replied. "Well, good night then." She went back to her room. When I went back to me and Puck's room, he was sleeping like a baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry for late update, just I had to go to the vet. T-T.**

 **Sabrina POV**

I woke up the next day to find Daphne out of bed. I got out of bed and went down the stairs. I found Daphne in heaps of laughter on the couch with Lulu next to her. She was also laughing. "Oh, watch the silver plate!" Lulu said. I looked down and saw a silver plate. I stepped over it. I sat down next to Lulu. "What happened?" I asked her. "Look up!" She said between giggles. I looked up and then I saw something I thought I'd never see before. I fell back onto the couch and started laughing so hard I fell into Lulu's lap. Puck was tied by the foot on the ceiling.

 **Puck POV**

How could this happen? I'm the Trickster King, and I have been tricked! BY LULU! "Get me down." I groaned from the ceiling. Lulu snorted in laughter. "I'm going to go get a camera!" Sabrina said. She left the room. Why do they have to sit there? "Get me down!" I said. "No!" Sabrina said, still laughing. Lulu came back with her phone and took a billion pictures. "Sabrina, when you get a phone, I'm definitely send these to you." The two girls chattered. Then Lulu took out a big camera. "Say cheese!" She said. She took 80 photos. Then they all started laughing again.

 **Lulu POV**

I finally got Puck down and then we did all our normal stuff for the day. Then we went to sleep. I woke up to a crash. I went to Sabrina and Daphne's room to see Sabrina awake. "What's happening?" She asked me. "Let's go find out," I told her. We went in the direction of the bathroom. That's when a nearly naked Puck zipped by. Mr. Canis chased after him. "Oh, it is the first day of school." Sabrina reminded me. "Oh, yes. I'll go dress." I said. "Might as well dress too." Sabrina said. I changed into a pink-and-white striped shirt ans shorts. I put my hair in a high ponytail, but my hair is so long it goes down to my hips. I went back out of my room, and Sabrina was standing next to the bathroom. "Come look," She said. She was in blue jeans and a blue shirt. I looked inside to see several toothbrushes had me their doom. "We all know who did this." I said. Sabrina nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, I am back! Sorry about the long time of not posting. Also, the toothbrushes are fine.**

 **Sabrina POV**

Granny dropped Daphne off at the Elementary School, then drove Lulu, Puck and I to the middle school. Turns out we are in all the same classes. Our homeroom teacher is Miss. Goolagong who doesn't seem to care what we do in her class. Then after homeroom we have math with Mr. Bob. Lulu seems to be very good in math, but Puck needs a little help. After math is Science with Ms. Sienna. We did an experiment and I am pretty sure one kid named Loki Hamlet made an explosion with his liquids. Then we had Lunch. "Lulu, you seem to be good at math." I said. "Yeah. It's pretty easy. I could help you if you wanted." She told me. I nodded. We ate our lunch and chatted about that day. Once lunch was over, we went to Ms. Delaney for History. Finally, we had gym. Our teacher Ms. Dangler was exactly like Ms. Spangler. She only taught dodge ball. Puck, Lulu and I were all on the same team. When the whistle blew signaling the start of the game, Lulu took a dodge ball, jumped high-which made her very long hair swing- and threw the ball. Then all of the kids on the opposing team got scared out of their socks.

 **Puck POV**

We crushed the other team in dodge ball. I used my strategy from the firs time I played- keeping all the balls to myself until they run out at the other side. Then I gave one ball each to Sabrina and Lulu and we creamed the rest of the team. Ms. Dangler pointed out weaknesses of the other teams to us, so that was helpful. Once we finished school, the old lady picked us up. Daphne was in the back seat with a giant grin on her face. Lulu slid in next to her. "How was your day?" Lulu asked her. Daphne started explaining everything she did. I slid in next to Lulu and Sabrina last. We went back home and ate dinner. _Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom._ That is me eating. _ACHOO_. That was Lulu. "I'm going to bed." Sabrina said. " _Libeling_ , it is time for all of us to go to bed." Relda said.

 **Lulu POV**

I met up with Daphne after we both dressed in our pajamas. "So, Daphne, what's the plan?" I asked her. She thought for a moment. "Maybe we could all go out somewhere, like the Blue Plate Special, then me and you both excuse ourselves to go get something and watch from the window." She suggested. "Actually Daphne, that's a pretty good idea!" I told her. "When should we do it?" I asked her. She thought for another moment. "This Saturday." She confirmed. I agreed. "Once school is over for the week, we can do it. We just need to find the right time during our outing to leave." I concluded. "Oi, looks like we have to go to sleep." I said. We said goodnight and went to bed. I went to sleep thinking about the perfect time until I zonked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I couldn't update. I'm a very busy woman. Anyhoo, let's continue!**

 **Sabrina pov**

After school on Friday; "Hey Sabrina, you want to go to the blue plate special with Daphne, puck and I after my concert tomorrow? It would be awesome if you could." Lulu asked me. "Sure!" "Great, see you then!" she left. Lulu recently got her own room, so she lets me bunk with her a lot. Tonight, she asked if I could tell her if she was in shape for the concert. She started singing, and it was beautiful. "Lulu, that is amazing!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Goodnight Sabrina!" she said. I soon drifted off to sleep.

 **Puck pov**

I had to go to another one of Lulu's concerts. I was only going because after we were going to the Blue Plate Special. We arrived and settled on blankets in front of the stage. Soon enough, Lulu came on stage and said; "Hey guys! I'm singing two songs today. Hope you enjoy!" She got into a position like she was about to dance. I have seen her practice her dancing. She started singing what she stated was called 'Thumbs'. Then she danced perfectly AND sang 'Problem'. Lulu has an amazing talent! I wish I could join her…..

 **Lulu pov**

When we went to the blue plate special me and Daphne took a booth sitting next to each other so Puck and Sabrina sat next to each other on the other side. I exchanged a look with Daphne. That was when Farrah came up and asked us what we'd like to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry for late update, I've been pretty busy. Anyhow, I'd like to announce that I am opening up for FAN ART! Send your art to madilinehatter270 . Thanks to Ananya and Your Biggest Fan for the awesome reviews! ENJOY! Happy last day of school~**

 **Sabrina POV**

"Daphne, I'm going to go to some smoothies for us. Wanna come?" Lulu asked.

Daphne nodded. They got up and headed out to the smoothie place next door.

"I'm glad it is only you and me, Grimm." Puck said.

"W-what?!" I said silently freaking out. Puck blushed.

"I mean I'm glad that marshmallow and Lulu are not here." He said quickly.

"Oh okay." I said relived. Sitting next to Puck without Lulu and Daphne there felt kind of uncomfortable. Lulu and Daphne came back but pink florescent wings were on Lulu's back.  
She was carrying Daphne. "What happened?!" I cried.

"Nothing! Daphne got tired of waiting in line so she conked out." Lulu said.

"Then who'd you get her here?" I asked as I took my smoothie.

"Well, I was born abnormally." Lulu said. "I was born with the ability to use my hands for magic." She said as she flicked her finger and Puck's smoothie went flying into his hand. Puck's eyes lit up in amazement. Their food soon arrived and they all dug in. Daphne and Lulu exchanged a look. "So, what did you do while we were gone?" Lulu asked.

 **Puck POV**

"Uh," I started. Lulu flashed a look at me that told me she was kidding. Farrah scurried over to our table and said,

"Oh my gosh Miss Lulu! It is an honor to have you inside this restaurant! Would you mind singing for us?" Farrah asked.

"Of course!" Lulu said. She came to me and asked, "You want to sing to?" I nodded. "Then sing The Way with me. You remember it, don't you?" We both got up and Lulu got up on an empty table in the middle of the restaurant. "MAY I GET YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Lulu shouted. Every head turned to us. "Farrah has asked me to sing, so I will sing with my buddy." Lulu said.

The restaurants lights dimmed. I started.

"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top."

"I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it,"

"Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)."

"You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way I love you,"

"Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine.  
You come and watch a movie with me,  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of, but baby you're an adventure  
So please let me come explore you,"

"So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you!" Lulu finished. The huge crowd gave us a standing ovation, clapping so vigorously it made me feel proud.

 **Lulu POV**

Back at the house Daphne and Red kept nagging me to sing with them.

"Alright." I finally gave in. Sabrina showed up at my door and said,

"I'll sing with you."

We all sang Work From Home and even Puck joined in. That was a fun time. I should have known what would happen next.


End file.
